Dark Tides
by ShadowVargasJones
Summary: For a moment everything in the world was perfect. Then that moment ended. Swim fast and don't look back. Soft Romerica, Human AU, some fluff.


**A/N: I was watching the movie **_**Jaws **_**and this sorta happened. So here is what my brain thought up.**

**I only plan to make this one chapter. Sorry if you were hoping for a very long thought out story. Anyway~ Human AU, Teenage!Alfred and Lovino. Soft Romerica.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Jaws. Really, I don't.**_

**R&R**

Alfred hurried down to the beach. He stopped before going in, splashing in the water the waves pushed into the shore. The light of the moon made the water shine bright silver, as though it was covered in shoe polish. Reaching down, Alfred let his fingers drag through the water. He tingled at the chill it brought.

"You bastard! Come help me with this stuff!"

Alfred turned swiftly at the sound of Lovino's voice. Said boy was just reaching the wooden dock a few feet away. In his arms were numerous fishing supplies.

"Coming," Alfred called back. He quickly remembered to quiet his voice. They could get into a lot of trouble if caught out by the beach after dark. He never understood why, the rule was recent. Lovino and him where just going to go fishing for the special fish that only came out at night.

"Well are you going to help me or not?" Lovino had to set some of the stuff down. He was staring down at Alfred from the dock, tapping his foot impatiently.

Alfred chuckled and pulled himself onto the dock. He reached down and picked up the two chairs they'd brought. He walked out to the end of the dock and set them down softly. He rushed back and picked up the box of bait. "Can you grab the fishing poles?"

Lovino glared down at the poles but picked them up. "Whatever. Can we hurry cause I'm freezing my balls off here." He pulled his coat tighter around himself.

"Aww, come on Lovi~ It's nice out tonight. Moon shining and the air is fresh." Alfred sat back in one the chairs, his eyes drawn to the sky. "I could sleep out here."

"Speak for yourself. It's too damn cold out here. Why the hell did I agree to this…" Lovino set down the two poles. He crossed his arms and looked out at the seemingly endless ocean. He stiffened when an arm wrapped around his waist, quickly relaxing at the warmth that it presented.

"Better?" Alfred said sweetly.

"I guess…bastard," Lovino willed away the blush on his cheeks. "Come on, let's fish before I decide to go home."

Alfred nodded happily. He moved away from Lovino to grab a thick chain with a large hook on the end.

Lovino's eyes widened at it. "What the hell are we fishing for?"

Alfred laughed. "It's just in case something bigger comes along. I don't think we'll catch anything with it though."

Lovino gave it a weary glance. "I sure as hell ain't holding it. Anyway how do you plan to keep a grip on it?"

Alfred shook his head. "I'll tie it around one of the dock posts. That way it'll hold whatever decides to bite it." Alfred took the edge of the chain and tied it tightly to the last post of the dock. Giving a few hearty tugs to make sure it was secure, Alfred stood up.

"I'm going to go fish for something normal, idiot." Lovino picked up his pole and reached into the bait box. He pulled out a small hook and pressed a piece of tomato on the end.

Alfred appeared beside Lovino with a confused expression. "A tomato? I don't think-"

"Tomatoes are delicious. The fish will be killing each other over this." Lovino sat down in one of the chairs after casting his line. He waited for Alfred to join him.

After baiting the two hooks, Alfred sat down beside Lovino. He pulled their chairs close enough so that their shoulders were brushing. "This is nice, eh Lovi?"

Lovino nodded slowly. The atmosphere here seemed to drain away all his pent up anger. Knowing that there was no one else around, Lovino leaned against Alfred. He wasn't one for public displays of affection at all. However, in placed like this…

After a little while, Alfred declared that they should set down their poles and look at the stars. "You can see them so clearly right now! We might now get another chance like this!" He secured both their poled before laying out a large blanket. He settled down and laid back, patting beside him for Lovino.

"Fine…" Lovino sat laid down beside him. Once comfortable he let his gaze travel to the night sky. All in all, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

The stars were balls of silver light, each one had its own distinct shine. Some blazed brightly, others were barely visible. The sky was impossibly dark, only sharpening the star's shine. The waves were splashing gently against the shore, creating a very soothing sound.

Lovino looked over at Alfred. Said boys gaze was fixed in a trance-like state at the sky. Lovino narrowed his eyes. He could see the stars reflecting in Alfred's eyes. He felt his face grow warmer while staring.

"Hey, look! Those stars look like Arthur's eyebrows!" Alfred chuckled while pointing to a think band of stars.

Lovino let a smile cross his face for a brief moment. He looked up trying to find designs in the stars. "Ah! There! Those look like a nice, juicy tomato." He pointed over to the side.

Alfred looked to where Lovino was pointing. "Haha, they do," he laughed.

They spend a few minutes pointing out shapes in the stars. Soon a nice warm breeze swept around the two of them. Alfred looked sideways and met Lovino's eyes. He smiled and Lovino smiled right back. "This is a lot of fun."

Lovino nodded. He began to inch his face closer to Alfred's. The only thing to make the night as close to perfect as it could get would be this. Lovino stopped just before their lips touched. He wanted Alfred to finish this. _Idiot better not ruin this moment for me!_

And Alfred didn't. He sealed their perfect night with a soft kiss. It was one not full of lust or want like so many teenagers gave nowadays. This was one of pure affection and love, and Lovino wished that it would never end. _It's a job for the hero to sweep his love off their feet,_ Alfred thought._ I guess I did pretty well._

For a moment everything was right with the world. Then that moment ended.

There was a creaking sound from the edge of the dock. Alfred opened his eyes, realizing he had fallen asleep. Beside him, Lovino was resting peacefully. Alfred stretched his hands out. Another creak sounded from the edge of the dock.

"Shut up, bastard. I'm trying to sleep," Lovino grumbled beside him. Seeming to remember where they were, Lovino sat up. "Damn, what time is it? Shit, Antonio is going to bitch to me about this." He stood up stretching.

Alfred, however, was transfixed on the sound he'd heard. "Hey, Lovi, I think we caught something." He walked over to the edge of the dock and looked at the chain he'd tied. It was pulling outwards slightly.

Lovino was busy gathering up their supplies. "We have to go you idiot! Come on!"

Sighing, Alfred bent down to untie the chain. That's when the creaking grew louder. "Lovino! Look!" Alfred yelled, pointing out at the ocean where something seemed to be moving beneath the once gentle surface.

Annoyed, Lovino strolled up beside Alfred. He peered out over the water, eyes locking onto the shape. "The hell is that?" Lovino's eyes widened when a large fin broke through the water. "Holy shit! I think that's a frickin shark!"

Alfred shrugged. "I don't know but-" He was cut off as the dock groaned and began to shake. The terrifying sound of snapping wood reached his ears. His hero senses kicking in, Alfred shoved Lovino back. Seconds after, the dock gave way, sending Alfred into the water.

Alfred gasped as the ice cold water hit his skin. His shirt caught onto a piece of the dock which was drifting farther and farther away from the shore.

Lovino jumped up instantly. He rushed to the edge of the destroyed dock and looked at Alfred. There was real fear in his eyes. "Get back here!" He called out to Alfred.

Alfred, who managed to rip his shirt free, started paddling back toward the ruined dock. Another noise caught his ear, the sound of something moving. He turned his head back towards the noise. Alfred could have sworn the water plummeted several degrees.

A large portion of the dock had stopped floating out. The portion had been where Alfred tied the chain to. It stood eerily still before slowly turning back towards Alfred and moving forward.

Lovino noticed it too, visions of the fin flashing before his eyes. "Swim…SWIM!" He all but screamed.

Alfred turned away from the wood and swam as fast as his body would allow in the freezing temperature of the water. He could hear the water shifting behind him, this only causing Alfred's body to move faster.

Back on the dock, Lovino was hysterical. "Damn you, you idiot! Move your ass! Come on, go faster! Hurry you bastard!"

Alfred managed to reach the edge of the dock. He scrambled for a place to hold on. His hand quickly found Lovino's.

"Damn. Hold on!" Lovino pulled back with all the strength he could muster. Looking up, he saw the portion of wood moving faster. It was extremely close now.

Using the last bit of energy, Alfred threw himself forward. He landed with a thud on top of Lovino. Alfred hugged him tightly, shivering.

Lovino hugged him back, looking over his back to see the wood of the dock slide onto the shore. It scraped against the sand with a haunting motion. Looking back at the sea Lovino could find no trace of what had caused it to move like it did.

Managing to find his voice, Alfred spoke softly. "Can we go home now?"

Lovino could only nod.

They never did find out what shark had the strength to pull apart the dock. Nor did they really have any desire to. One thing was certain though…Antonio did in, fact, bitch to Lovino for being out so late.


End file.
